Listen To It
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: La música es la vida acompañada de unas letras y una melodía. Rose Weasley lo sabe perfectamente. Y no es la única. Para el reto "Reto: El iPod de Rose" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas" AU: Rose y Scorpius de quince años viviendo en 2013.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Todos los Weasleys amaban la música. Sobre todo la _muggle_.

Pero todos lo hacían de una manera diferente.

Victoire y Dominique amaban el _pop_ clásico de The Beatles y el Rock & Roll, con Elvis y su guitarra.

Louis, Molly y Lucy adoraban la música clásica de Mozart y Bach y algunos clásicos de Queen o el las melodías de artistas como Adele y Amy Winehouse.

Fred, Roxanne, James y Lily amaban en su caso el puro _rock_, Guns & Roses o The Rolling Stones e incluso alguna canción de Metallica o ACDC. También le iban a la música actual, a grupos como Muse o Evanescence y puede que alguna que otra canción de _pop _o_ house_, con cantantes como David Guetta o The Black Eyed Peas.

Pero a Albus, Rose y Hugo...ellos le iban a todo. Desde el más duro _heavy metal_ hasta la canción más _country_ de The Byrds, pasando por el _pop, rock, rap _y tantos otros géneros que no podrían contar. Les gustaba gustar por la canción, no por el artista, aunque claro: siempre había uno que les llamaba más la atención que otros, cómo no.

Aún así, pese a los comentarios de sus primos, estos tres muchachos disfrutaban de la música a su manera y como querían cuando querían. A veces les apetecía poner una dulce balada de algún musical o escuchar simplemente una canción que sale en las últimas listas.

Porque esas canciones que escuchaban, eran _sus _canciones. Las que vivían todos los días. Las que _sonaban_ en su cabeza en todos esos momentos.

Así nació _Listen To It._ Un CD solo para ellos, que mezclaba lo que más les gustaba y lo que les acompañaba durante todas sus aventuras, ya sea en un reproductor o en su cabeza.

Un CD, solo una copia.

Copia que compartían.

Y le tocaba a Rose.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling._**

**_Esta historia está siendo escrita para el reto "Reto: El iPod de Rose" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas._**

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el pequeño prólogo para esta historia. Serán pequeñas viñetas sobre canciones, algunas elegidas por mí y otras no, y cómo no, es completa y puramente Scorse, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya otras parejas involucradas ;)**

**Bueno, actualizaré de vez en cuando. Es para el 31 de enero, así que tengo tiempo. **

**Les dedico esta historia a todas mis compañeras del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas. Las quiero, chicas :D**

**Bs, **

**Liz**


	2. Call Me Rose

**Call Me Rose**

— ¡Oh, Rose! ¡Es un _fetéfono_!

Rose se rió.

— No, Lily. Es un _teléfono._ ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Me encanta!—exclamó Lily.

Hoy era un día especial. Toda la familia Weasley y amigos se habían reunido en La Madriguera como todos los años para celebrar el décimo tercer cumpleaños de la no tan pequeña Lily Potter. Este año era el primero que Rose le regalaba a Lily con su propio dinero, y se había decantado por algo poco usual: un aparato _muggle_.

— ¿Un teléfono? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó un muchacho rubio, algo apartado de las dos muchachas.

—Es un aparato _muggle_ que se usa para hablar con gente que está lejos—explicó Lily—.Rose tiene otro: se lo regaló mi tía Hermione. ¡Ahora ya podré hablar contigo sin necesidad de usar la chimenea!

Malfoy se incorporó. Acostumbraba a saber bastante, pero sobre el mundo _muggle_ era bastante ignorante. En Estudios Muggles no habían llegado a las nuevas tecnologías, y estaba seguro que ese aparatejo era una de ellas.

— ¿Y cómo funciona?—preguntó Scorpius.

— Es muy complicado—explicó Rose—. Pero la verdad es bastante útil. No te molestes en intentar comprenderlo, Malfoy: no podrías.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada indiferente a Rose, aunque ella sabía que era su manera de camuflar sus miradas de profundo odio. Tenía que admitir que no solía responder así, pero la verdad es que era muy divertido hacerle rabiar. Para variar.

— ¡Y hasta tiene juegos!—exclamó Lily— ¡Muchas gracias, Rose! ¡Es fantástico!

La joven sonrió: le encantaba ver a su prima trastear con el teléfono intentando averiguar como funcionaba. Enseguida, muchos otros Weasley se acercaron para ver, maravillados, como la más joven de los Potter se las ingeniaba para escribir un mensaje. Aunque, sin duda, el más asombrado era el abuelo Arthur, quien casi le rogó a su nieta que se lo prestara para desmontarlo y ver su funcionamiento. La cara de Lily fue todo un poema.

—Acertaste, ¿eh, Rose?—Albus Potter se acercó a su prima, que se mantenía al margen mientras comía un trozo de tarta—.Tu regalo a tenido mucho éxito. Prácticamente ha ignorado el libro de "Leyendas del Quidditch" que le he regalado yo.

Rose sonrió.

— Nah, seguro que le ha encantado.

— ¿Y como se te ocurrió regalarle un _mekéfono?_

— _Teléfono_—corrigió Rose, nuevamente—. Digamos que me sentí inspirada por una _canción._

— ¿Del disco?—indagó Potter.

Rose asintió.

— _Call Me Maybe_, la primera de todas. La verdad es que es muy pegadiza. Se me ha quedado grabada en la cabeza—la pelirroja empezó a cantar el estribillo como ya varias veces había hecho. Se sabía la canción de arriba abajo y, tenía que admitirlo: por muy estúpido que fuera el tema, le encantaba.

—Por Morgana, Weasley, vas a romper las ventanas—y aquella era la pequeña venganza de Scorpius, que aparecía nuevamente de ninguna parte. A Rose le desconcertaba como hacía eso: aparecer de ningún sitio. Claramente, no se Aparecía, pero es como si no estuviera…y de repente, sí. Era un misterio que la frustraba.

Aún así, obvio su comentario y siguió cantando la segunda parte del estribillo. Le encantaba especialmente el verso _"So Call Me Maybe"_, así que lo cantó con mucho énfasis, recibiendo una mueca de desprecio por parte de Scorpius. Pero Rose siguió cantando.

Y de repente, se le unió otra voz.

Y música.

Estaba sonando la canción

Rose sintió el bolsillo de sus vaqueros vibrar. ¡Era su teléfono! Lo descolgó y se lo puso al lado de la oreja.

— ¿Diga?—preguntó.

— ¡BIEN!—gritó Lily. Rose colgó el teléfono, mientras contemplaba riéndose como Lily, su tío Fred, su tía Angelina y su abuelo Arthur, celebraban haber averiguado como llamar y colgar con vítores y gritos.

Como si hubieran ganado los Pudlemere United el Mundial.

Pss.

* * *

Dos días después, Rose en su habitación bailaba al son de _Call Me Maybe_ como si le fuera la vida en ello. Eran las seis y media de la tarde, hora que había acordado llamar a Lily al móvil para charlar un rato y quedar el viernes. Bajó el volumen del reproductor musical que se había comprado con su madre en un divertido viaje al mundo _muggle_, y marcó el número de su prima.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

— ¿Hola?—respondió una voz. Una voz, ¿masculina?

— ¿Albus?—preguntó Rose. Pero podía asegurar que no era ni James, que tenía la voz más grave, ni Albus, que la tenía más aguda.

— No…espera, ¿Weasley?—contestó la voz.

Entonces, la muchacha la reconoció.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú?

— Sí… ¿dónde estás, Weasley? ¿Estás dentro de este aparato?

Rose reprimió una sonrisa: tenía que admitir que Malfoy era adorable.

— No, estoy en mi casa. ¿Estás en casa de Lily?

— Sí, ella está en la cocina. Y si no estás aquí, ¿cómo es que estamos hablando?

Weasley suspiró. Scorpius ya no era adorable: era absolutamente insoportable, ¡qué manía de tener que saberlo todo siempre!

Aunque, tampoco era su culpa. Era solo como un niño pequeño queriendo jugar con un sonajero que no había visto en su vida.

Sin quererlo, el muchacho volvió a ser adorable.

— Mmm…piensa en ello como cuando te comunicas por la chimenea, solo que mediante algo _muggle_.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Scorpius estaba conectando cables en su cabeza.

— Ah, bueno. A veces se me olvida que los _muggles_ a veces hacen magia.

Rose sonrió. ¿Sonrió? ¿Por qué sonreía tanto?

— ¿Y cómo supiste contestar a la llamada?—preguntó la joven.

—Bueno, deduje que el verde, un color que incita a acertar, era el color indicado para responder positivamente a este impulso…

—Vamos, tuviste suerte—interrumpió Weasley.

—Básicamente.

Ambos se rieron. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Scorpius tan simpático? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Rose tan agradable?

Hablaron durante la siguiente hora, con una breve interrupción de Lily que prefirió dejarlos seguir hablando, con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Se contaron aventuras, se rieron de chistes, se enfadaron un par de veces y acabaron en risas.

Pero era hora de cenar y Rose tuvo que colgar.

—Bueno, Malfoy, tengo que colgar.

— ¿Colgar?—preguntó el joven.

— Sí, me tengo que ir. Cuando oigas un pitido, le das al botón rojo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Ah, vale. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a querer uno de estos por mi cumpleaños.

— Ah, bueno, se lo comentaré a Albus.

— Ja. Ja. Ja. Bueno, Weasley, hasta luego.

Rose se sintió algo incómoda, a la par que, extrañamente, feliz. Había disfrutado mucho hablando con Scorpius y…le gustaría volverlo a hacer.

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Sí?

— Cuando tengas un móvil… ¿me _llamarías, tal vez_?

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Nervios.

— Claro—respondió Scorpius— ¿A quién llamaría, sino?

Rose se sonrojó, ¿solo usaría el teléfono para hablar con ella?

Silencio.

— ¿Scorpius?

Al otro lado del teléfono, el hijo de Draco se sorprendió como pocas veces hacía. ¿Weasley, la sabelotodo, la yo-todo-lo-sé, la aguafiestas, lo acababa de llamar Scorpius?

— ¿Sí, Weasley?

— _Llámame Rose._

Y desde entonces, solo la llama así.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! He vuelto, por fin. He tardado SIGLOS en actualizar esta historia, de hecho dudo mucho que pueda subirla antes del plazo estipulado. ¡Pero bueno! Seguiré escribiéndola. Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, con la primera canción del disco: _Call Me Maybe. _Al que yo he adaptado el título a _Call Me Rose_. ¿Qué les parece?**

**Bueno, espero actualizar más seguido, pero la verdad es que la vida _muggle_ absorbe. Dedico este capítulo a todas mis lectoras, ¡gracias por los reviews! Y si no les he respondido, ¡lo siento!**

**Pues eso es todo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Tendrán más o menos esta longitud, serán cortitos. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Liz.**

**¿Me dejan un review? Son gratis ;)**


End file.
